<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digging by aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763537">Digging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey'>aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Suicide, Bury The Hatchet, Cutscene Rewrite, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/pseuds/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was scared, but his hand was steady like it always was when he had a gun in his hand. Although he usually didn’t point one at his friends.  </p><p>He had FIB agents do that for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Digging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is an answer to Marina's <a href="https://marina-rasteniye.tumblr.com/post/635957172591804416/me-minding-my-own-business-my-brain-what-if-in">prompt</a>.</p><p>Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751492">the first fic for this prompt</a> by becuzmdsaidineededpersonality! &lt;3 I also utilized the cut mission dialogue that they linked, so if you're not familiar with that, I recommend checking it out! I rewrote it so it's bits and pieces of the original, the canon one, and my own writing. :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was scared, but his hand was steady like it always was when he had a gun in his hand. Although he usually didn’t point one at his friends.  </p><p> </p><p>He had FIB agents do that for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want it to come to this,” he said, and he meant it with all his heart. He had tried to avoid this with all his might. </p><p> </p><p>But everything between them was broken, so why would Trevor believe him?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you did! You just don't have the fucking balls to do it!” Anger mixed with sadness on his face as he waved his gun a bit. “But I do! And I'll fucking do it with glee, and then dump your fat carcass in there with Brad!" </p><p> </p><p>Michael felt a bang on his chest even though Trevor didn’t look like he would carry out his threat. "I'm not gonna let you do that, Trevor. I can’t. I got more to lose than you. And I'm a better shot than you. If you so much as flinch… your brains are gonna be blown out of your head." Michael meant it as a warning, but his voice broke down. </p><p> </p><p>Just empty threats from both of them.</p><p> </p><p>But in a true Trevor Philips fashion, he didn’t give up. "Never a truer word has been spoken, brother. So come on, you pussy, pull the fucking trigger!"</p><p> </p><p>Michael ground his teeth together but didn’t make a move. And he wouldn’t unless he was forced to. </p><p> </p><p>"You ain't got the guts," Trevor stated. Mocking him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? No, I don't, because I don't wanna do it!” Michael yelled. “And you don't, either, T. So let's just stop this here," he pleaded, trying to hold back his tears.  </p><p> </p><p>Trevor growled at him, but Michael saw his hand shaking a bit. Maybe he was listening, after all… </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Stop </em>this? There's only one way this <em>stops </em>and it's you finally getting what you want. Me dead."</p><p> </p><p>Michael took a deep breath. “That’s <em> not </em>what—!”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor suddenly raised the pistol to his head; Michael shut up and lowered his own gun, horrified by the turn of events. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, Trevor, <em> no</em>," he choked out. </p><p> </p><p>Trevor glanced at the hole in the ground. "I think Brad's lonely in there, Porkchop. Would be a shame not to use the opportunity to give him some company now that I've defiled his grave anyway—"</p><p> </p><p>"Trevor!"</p><p> </p><p>Trevor smiled joylessly and continued like Michael hadn't spoken at all. "But we can't have you in your <em>own </em>grave, can we now, hm? That'd be too good for a fucking liar like you. I want you rotting somewhere with your fake last name on the tombstone. I might as well take your place here." He pointed at the grave with his free hand. "Seeing that there's no fucking reason for me to go on anymore. I got no friends, no family, <em>nothing</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Michael was petrified, a million words running through his head, but he was unable to voice any of them. All he got out was a sob when Trevor shoved the gun in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“So goodbye, Michael fucking Townley,” he mumbled around the barrel, his words barely comprehensible. </p><p> </p><p>Michael’s legs started working when he saw Trevor pulling the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>It all went by in a blur, but he vaguely realized he would have been too slow if the gun hadn’t jammed — he silently thanked God for the fact that Trevor wasn’t that meticulous with his guns. Trevor took it out of his mouth with a disgruntled snarl, but Michael didn’t give him a chance to reload it; he snatched it from Trevor’s hand and threw it as far as he could, along with his own. </p><p> </p><p>What he didn’t know was how Trevor ended up underneath him, but there he was nonetheless: Michael straddling him and pinning his wrists down in the mixture of snow and soil from the grave.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Trevor?!” Michael cried out, voice distressed, squeezing Trevor’s hands tight as a few tears fell down his face. “No! Don’t you fucking dare!”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor’s eyes were also full of tears — yet furious at the same time — but he didn’t fight against Michael’s hold. He was still panting hard, barely getting the words out, and Michael’s tackle probably didn’t help. “Cut the bullshit, Mikey, and admit that you want me dead!” </p><p> </p><p>“I would have killed you already if I wanted that! Jesus, Trevor, believe me!” He shook Trevor’s hands in panicked frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit! You’re… You’re just scheming again because you don’t like getting your fucking hands dirty! Are you sending your new buddies to kill me, then? Maybe they’ll succeed this time,” Trevor spat out. </p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned, wanting to wipe away his tears, but he didn't dare let go of Trevor. “No one’s gonna kill you, T.” </p><p> </p><p>“But they <em>tried</em>, right? Your plan just failed. Stop fucking lying to me and just admit it!” Trevor shouted, trying to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Michael pressed his hands to the ground harder. “<em>FINE</em>! Yes, that was the plan! I’m sorry, okay, I fucked up!”</p><p> </p><p>“See, that wasn’t so hard! You fucker!” Trevor growled. “So what’s stopping you now, huh? You can get rid of me <em>once and for all</em>, Sugartits. No one will never even know if you cover your tracks well enough.” </p><p> </p><p>Michael stared down at him, biting his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me,” Trevor hissed out an order.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe he deserved some more answers after all this time. Michael sighed, and with a shaking voice, he managed to get out a half-truth. “Because I was and would be fucking miserable without you. You’re my <em>friend</em>, Trevor, and I need you."</p><p> </p><p>Trevor yanked his hands away, Michael unable to hold on because his fingers were stiff because of the cold. Trevor’s hands came to both sides of his face, holding on tight and keeping Michael from crashing down on him; Michael grabbed Trevor’s wrists again, ready to fight if Trevor decided to suddenly snap his neck or something.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now </em>you need me? That’s fucking rich,” Trevor hissed, his fingers tense, rough, and cold against Michael’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but it’s true.” Michael grimaced, trying to pry Trevor’s hands away in vain. </p><p> </p><p>For a long while, Trevor stared up into his eyes. Then he licked his lips, and Michael couldn’t stop himself from looking. “You need me <em> how</em>, Mikey?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they heard a gun clicking behind them and they both froze, Michael’s eyes wide with horror as he still stared at Trevor. Trevor just looked... disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Trevor Philips, Mr. Cheng has requested a word.” </p><p> </p><p>They were quickly surrounded by a dozen men with guns trained on them. Michael put his hands up, shooting daggers at Trevor. </p><p> </p><p>The man who spoke first barked out an order to the other men, “Take the boyfriend, too!”</p><p> </p><p>Trevor looked in Michael's eyes and cackled. “Seems like we’ll have to continue this conversation later, <em> boyfriend</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Five Finger Death Punch — Digging My Own Grave</p><p>  <em>I have been walking over graves<br/>Carving out the headstone<br/>That I own<br/>My own<br/>I'm like a monster in a cage<br/>Traped inside a maze<br/>I am home<br/>I'm home</em></p><p>  <em>I'm here and gone<br/>I'm dead and done</em></p><p>  <em>I know<br/>There's nothing I can change<br/>And I regret<br/>The things I didn't say<br/>I resent<br/>How I walked away<br/>Now I'm digging my own grave</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://nevergonnasimpyoumikey.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>